


Rough

by Jesse_Rae



Series: YOI Gem AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Angst, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Fusion, I don't even know what to call this AU, Lilia is Pearl, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sequel, Victor is Moonstone, Yakov is Topaz, Yuuri is Apatite, alternative universe, gem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_Rae/pseuds/Jesse_Rae
Summary: Yuuri didn't mean for it to happen. Just moments before, he was dancing with Victor. The next, they were fused together.YOI Gem AU.Sequel to Smooth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you are having a great week!  
> I always wanted to write a fic where Yuuri and Victor fuse together so here it is! I hope you like it!   
> Also, this is a sequel fic to Smooth (http://archiveofourown.org/works/9576017) so I suggest you read that first!  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> For reference:
> 
> Yuuri: Apatite  
> Victor: Moonstone  
> Yuuri and Victor fusion: Opal  
> Yakov: Topaz  
> Lilia: Pearl

Apatite wasn’t all that special.

At least, he didn’t think he was.

His gem wasn’t smooth and certainly not as polished as other Homeworld gems were. Even for an Apatite, his gem was rather lackluster It was a dull shade of blue with small flecks of gold lining the uneven edges. He wondered why he was chosen to be a gem servant for Moonstone.

Moonstone deserved much better in his opinion. Apatite could barely provide any services without stumbling or messing up. He supposed all he was good for was dancing and reading minds.

He supposed it was probably the latter trait that had intrigued the high ranking gem in the first place. There must have been some utility his master got from reading minds. It was a rather interesting trait, he supposed.

However, since the two weeks Apatite had been under Moonstone’s care, his ability had never crossed his master’s mind. He was beginning to think the Moonstone didn’t even know he had such an ability.

He tried not to read his mind, but it was growing much harder as each day passed. He noticed that Moonstone seemed to always be thinking about Apatite though. Everything from the way he spoke with a light accent to his foreign mannerism always seemed to be on his master’s mind. He wondered why that was so. He could only listen silently hope he had not offended him in any way.

“Hello!” Moonstone exclaimed, promptly startling Apatite from his thoughts.

“M-master,” the Apatite choked out, a bit flustered. He wasn’t quite used to his master’s antics yet, but surely his reaction was justified. He knew it was looked down upon to be so clumsy in front of his superior, but he couldn’t help it, not when he surprised him.

It seemed as though he was always surprising him. Not more than two weeks ago had he been chosen over plenty of other beautiful gems by his master and he was still being surprised. He didn’t know if he could ever adjust to his rather unorthodox behaviour. His master never seemed to raise his voice or even command him to do a single chore around the house. He hadn’t even been asked to dance once.

He silently wondered if it were because he was a bad gem.

Moonstone frowned. “Please, call me Victor,” he insisted.

This wasn’t the first time that he had requested that Apatite refrain from calling him master or sir or any formality. At first, he thought it was merely to upset his Topaz superior (in which he realized the Moonstone gem was not fond of at all). Although as time passed, he had continued to insist that he use his informal name rather than master or Moonstone. Even after a few weeks, he wasn’t sure he could ever get used to that.

“Um, yes, Victor,” he said, stumbling over his words. He still wasn’t used to calling him by such a name as it was quite unusual to be on such informal terms with his master - or rather, Victor. He was a servant, after all, and had been trained to treat his master with the utmost respect. It was only polite, seeing as Moonstone was such a high ranking gem.

And yet, Victor treated Apatite like he was an equal. Never once did he command him to do some boring task servants were meant to do. He supposed it must have been getting used to the new gem. But now, he wasn’t sure about that.

“Now, isn’t that better?” Victor asked. He offered a genuine smile making the corners of his eyes crinkle slightly. That never happened when he spoke with his superiors and for that he was thankful.

“I suppose,” he replied, not trying to offend his master.

He didn’t exactly know why Victor was so keen on using such a term. For all he knew, it was nothing more than a formal substitute for master that Apatite was unaware of. Whatever the term was, it seemed to make the gem content when he referred to him as such. And if it made his master happy, well, he couldn’t exactly complain.

“It’s a bit unorthodox,” he admitted, his voice barely a whisper. He didn’t want to offend Victor, not when he had been so nice to him so far. He didn’t really want to know what would happen if he were rude to his master. He assumed he would be reassigned to be a new gem, at best.

And at worst, shattered.

“You know, I never did give you a nickname,” Victor stated. His smile remained on his face as if he were unfazed by his servant’s comment.

“A nickname?” Apatite asked, furrowing his eyebrow. That must have been what ‘Victor’ was to his master: a nickname.

“You know? Something special,” he clarified. Apatite shook his head, small strands of his hair falling into his face.

“That’s not necessary,” he argued, stumbling over his words. It was enough that his master didn’t ask him to do much work, but to be given a special name. He surely wasn’t worthy of such a gift.

Victor tapped a finger to his lips, as if in deep thought. “How about Appie?” he suggested, waiting for a reaction.

“I’m not sure-”

“Tite?”

Apatite bit his lip. He wasn’t exactly fond of that name either. It was just a shortened form of his gem name, after all. It didn’t exactly seem like it was all that special.

“Um…”

“Yuuri?”

“Yuuri?” the Apatite said, repeating Victor’s words. He liked the way the name rolled of his tongue. It was smooth and was relatively easy to say.

“It’s got a nice ring to it, don’t you think? It;s like your cut. U-R-I. Yuuri.” Victor explained. He raised an eyebrow, almost as if he were waiting for his servant’s approval.

“Yuuri,” he said repeating it. The word - his name - sounded nice coming from his own mouth. He would surely get used to having his own special name, especially since it was a gift from his master.

“It does sound nice,” Yuuri mused, actively showing his appreciation to his master.

“Ah, I will call you Yuuri from now on,” he declared, a smile gracing his lips.

“I am honoured.” Yuuri bowed lowly, showing his gratitude for his gift. “Thank you master.”

Victor waved his hand, signalling for Yuuri to rise again. He thought it was unbecoming of his servant to bow to him, or any gem for that matter.

“In return, call me Victor.”

Yuuri shook his head. “That’s not acceptable. A name is something special. I owe you something much grander than that.”

Victor inhaled. “You don’t owe me anything.”

Yuuri frowned. He didn’t mean to offend his master by offering a gift in exchange; he assumed it was customary to do so.

“How about I dance for you?” Yuuri suggested, trying to offer something to appease his master.

“A dance?” Victor asked, his eyebrow raised as if he were intrigued by the mere notion.

“Yes,” Yuuri said, nodding slightly. “I’m an entertainer gem, after all. It’s my specialty.”

“You don’t need to dance,” Victor protested.

“But I want to,” Yuuri stated. He locked onto Victor’s gaze, pleading to return the gesture he had given to him.

He could hear how conflicted Victor’s thoughts were. He knew Victor wanted to see Yuuri dance, wanted him to be pleased. And yet, he wanted nothing more than to assure that Yuuri was happy and not being forced to do anything he wasn’t comfortable doing.

“Very well,” Victor agreed, reluctantly. He walked over to his lounge chair, making himself comfortable for Yuuri’s performance.

Yuuri nodded, pleased that he had received consent from his master.

Yuuri took his starting position. He tilted his up, his eyes watching for Victor’s silent reaction. This was the first dance he would perform for his master. His debut must be something extraordinary, else he could be sent away for being a disappointment.

And extraordinary it was with every point of his toes, every flick of his wrist, every minute detail down to perfection. Yuuri simply wouldn’t settle for less, not when Victor was watching.

He had dreamed of his day, prepared for weeks with his trainer. His routine was one he wasn’t initially comfortable with. A rather lustful tango that was far different from his usual ballet-like moves. His trainer had said that he should try to woo his master with sensual footwork not bore them with basic pirouettes any Pearl could do.

Before he realized it, he had finished his routine with his arms wrapped around him. He panted slightly, his chest heaving from the exhaustion. He had never physically worked so hard for a performance before and could only hope he was good enough. He glanced over to his master, trying to determine if he had Victor’s approval.

Yuuri didn’t have to read his mind to know that he was truly satisfied. He had smiled at Yuuri, his pointer finger tapping his own lips as if he were intrigued.

“You are a very good dancer,” Victor praised honestly. He had never seen another gem dance in such a manner. Sure, he had seen Lilia’s formal dances as well as some other higher ranking Pearls. Yet the way Yuuri’s body swayed was almost hypnotizing. He doubted that any gem could have the same intoxicating effect.

“And I should know. I was a dancer as well,” Victor added.

"Come, join me.”

Yuuri extended his hand out for Victor to take. He offered his superior a small smile, hoping he could convince him to join in the dance. He knew it was bold to be so informal with his superior but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. The adrenaline pumping through his veins had fueled his words before he even knew he had asked it.

“I know you know how,” Yuuri continued with a wink.

He wasn’t exactly sure where all of this sudden confidence had come from - he supposed it was merely an after effect of such a passionate, erotic dance. He had never thought he would be so bold as to directly ask his master to dance with him. And yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to stop.

“Very well,” Victor agreed. He placed his hand in Yuuri’s, allowing Yuuri to lead him into a dance.

Yuuri’s hand was warm in his own. It was a comfortable warmth, one Victor was not accustomed to. Sure, he had held the hands of his patients numerous times before. He had even held the hand of other dance partners before. Yet something felt inherently intimate about this. Something felt inherently intimate about the entire situation.

He was ushered towards the middle of his grand hall, standing just a few inches away from Yuuri. Yuuri bowed to his master, signalling the beginning of the dance. It was slow, much slower than the previous dance Yuuri performed for his master. He had never danced with a partner before, especially not one like Victor. He wasn’t about to ruin their rather pleasant relationship by dancing something too quickly and possibly stepping on his feet. Oh no, Yuuri had made the calculated decision to dance something slow. Plus, a slow dance was far more profound.

While his previous dance was fueled by lustful almost carnal passion, his impromptu waltz with Victor was supple, almost loving. Victor had expected something fast and arousing as Yuuri had performed before. Yet Yuuri had pulled him close and swayed him in small circles.

Yuuri laid his head on Victor’s. It was a bit bold and he wasn’t sure that it was acceptable for someone of his status to do, but Victor didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. It seemed as though Victor welcomed his embrace, rubbing his hand through his hair almost lovingly.

Victor seemingly didn’t want this moment to end. He had barely known Yuuri for more than two weeks and yet his entire life seemed to have been reborn. Yuuri had taught him about everything he had been missing in his rather lonely life.

Victor closed his eyes, taking in the embrace of his servant. Their figures swayed back and forth, not quite in a formal dance.

Yuuri felt his chest constrict slightly. He looked down, hoping he hadn’t done anything wrong only to be met with a bright light emitting from his form. Yuuri squeeze his eyes shut, trying to shield himself from a blinding light.

Once the pain had subsided, he opened his eyes and looked down at his form. Yuuri - was he Yuuri any longer? - blinked.

He felt different, but not in an unpleasant way. He supposed he had just reformed. Reforming was a normal occurrence for gems and it wasn’t much of a surprise that he has reformed. He supposed he simply grew tired from exhaustion after his dance with Victor. It had happened before when he was training so it wasn’t unlikely that it had happened now.

He looked down at his form, desperate to determine what changed came to his physical form. He was taller, taller than any of his previous reincarnations. His hair was much longer, reaching far down his back in light blue strands and was tied back in a messy bun. His outfit was much nicer than what he wore prior. His usual body suit was replaced with a light blue transparent overcoat that looked far more regal than any of his previous forms.

He supposed he looked a lot like his master; almost like he was a cheap imitation of some sorts. It seemed as though his features blurred with his master’s. It wasn’t uncommon to reform to look like someone one admired but the resemblance was almost uncanny. He supposed some of his features looked out of place with his soft round face but Victor’s hooked nose. It didn’t help that only one of his eyes changed to blue either and that his skin was a mix of light and dark colors. He would definitely need to fix some of these imperfections with his next reformation.

Yuuri enjoyed his new appearance, drinking in the beauty of his physical form. He had never appreciated how beautiful Victor truly was until he was basically a fake version of him. He had even created a gem on his chest, matching the one placed on his master. He could only hope Victor approved of his new appearance.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, noticing his master to be nowhere in sight. He began to panic at the absence of Victor.

He couldn’t rationalize what had happened to his master. Had his master finally grew tired of him? Had his master disapproved of his new form? Had he unintentionally killed his master with the bright light?

It was all his fault his master was gone, he supposed. He shouldn’t have suggested to dance. Now he was alone, reformed to look like a fake version of the one he had lost.

He knew he needed to calm down and think back to what had happened, yet his body betrayed him. His breathing began to quicken and his chest tighten. He had never felt so stressed before, not even when he was first bubbled. He placed a hand to Victor’s gem, hoping it would supply him with the answers he so desperately needed.

“Victor?” he repeated almost desperately. His voice echoed across the empty hall, but it sounded almost foreign. He clasped his hand to his mouth, scared of the sudden development. He knew this voice, or at least thought he knew the voice. It sounded almost like Victor’s. It wasn’t possible…

“Yuuri,” his voice said, although the words weren’t his own.

“What-?” Yuuri tried to ask, but was promptly interrupted by the same blinding white light. Yuuri closed his eyes, desperate for this nightmare to end.

Yuuri panted, hating the feeling of his body being ripped apart. He had never felt anything so painful, not even when he had trained as a dancer. When he was sure the pain was gone, he opened his eyes and looked down at his form.

His physical appearance was exactly as it was before: short chopped hair and golden-flaked skin. It didn’t look anything like the form he had previously manifested into. He couldn’t wrap his head around what had just happened. It must have been some sort of vision or nightmare. One minute he reformed to look like Victor and the next he was back to his original form.

It didn’t make any sense. That couldn’t have been a reformation, not if he was back to normal. Reformations were permanent, at least they were supposed to be. He supposed it could have possibly been a vision to the future, but that didn’t explain why he had Victor’s smooth gem nestled above his heart.

He frantically met Victor’s eyes, desperate to find some sort of solace in his master’s presence. However, it seemed Victor was as tense as Yuuri was. He was visibly shaking, his hand desperately clutching his gem as if it would provide some sort of answer.

Yuuri tried to read his thoughts, tried to make sense of this entire situation. Yet, Victor’s thoughts were distraut making Yuuri’s head spin. Victor’s mind desperately sought some sort of answer that couldn’t be easily explained, at least not rationally.

Victor stumbled backwards, distancing himself as far from Yuuri as possible.

“Moonstone…what was that?” Yuuri asked, his voice quiet and restrained. He hoped that he did not unintentionally hurt his master. “Did I reform?”

“I-” Victor began, his words swallowed.

“What was that?” Yuuri asked innocently.

“I didn’t think it was possible,” he muttered. He carded a hand through his own hair roughly, taking pieces of his long hair.

“Moonstone,” Yuuri exhaled. He tried to keep his voice calm, not for himself but rather for his master. “What happened?”

Yuuri stepped forward slowly. He didn’t want to scare his master, not more than he already had.

“I don’t…” Victor choked out.

Yuuri nodded, walking closer to Victor. He reached for Victor’s hand, trying to comfort his master.  

“Don’t touch me!” he shouted, pulling away from the other gem.

Yuuri flinched. He had never heard his master use that tone of voice towards him before. Sure, other gems were quick to command him in such a voice, but never Victor. It sounded almost foreign to hear such harsh word’s escape from Victor’s soft lips.

“I’m sorry,” Victor blurted almost immediately.

Yuuri knew he was conflicted over whatever just happened to the pair, and he couldn’t exactly blame him. He shouldn’t have tried to console him, not when he so obviously wanted nothing to do with him.

“I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri explained, holding up a hand to stop his master from continuing. He could wait until his master was in a better state to receive an explanation.

For now, he should focus on returning their relationship back to its former state. He had stepped over his boundaries anyways, asking for a dance like that. He could only pray that Victor would forget what had happened as well.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Yuuri stood up from his position and dusted off his form. “I should go back to tidying-”

“No,” Victor pleaded. He grabbed Yuuri’s arm, desperate for the other gem to stay.

Yuuri’s mouth felt dry as he looked at Victor. He had never seen his master so vulnerable.

“Victor…I’m sorry,” he apologized, hanging his head. He knew he had done something that had triggered whatever happened between them. He simply wished he could turn back time and make it so he never upset his master.

“Sorry?” Victor asked, as if he didn’t understand what Yuuri was saying.

“For whatever that was,” Yuuri elaborated, stumbling over his words. He needed to accept that what had happened between them was not to be his master’s burden; the blame would fall solely on Yuuri and he would have to far the repercussions of his actions.

“It was my fault,” he continued, hoping Victor wouldn’t punish him. “I shouldn’t have asked you to dance. It’s all my fault. I just wanted to show my gratitude.”

Victor opened his mouth to speak but closed it, trying to find the correct words to say.

“I will not dance with you anymore,” Yuuri declared, making his decision final. As much as it pained him to say it, he swore he would never dance with his master again, not if it would lead to this outcome. Their short lived intimacy would remain in the past and they could try to move on.

“Your dancing isn’t the problem,” Victor admitted in a soft voice.

“It wasn’t?” Yuuri asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He couldn’t understand Victor’s logic. He had assumed the entire problem was that his dancing had led to some sort of odd, temporary reformation.

“Then what-”

“I don’t know,” Victor admitted, frustrated with Yuuri’s prying questions.

Yuuri exhaled and waited for Victor to continued. He had to be patient if he wanted him to open up. He could do that for Victor. He had to do that for Victor. It was the least he could do.

“I didn’t think it was possible that two different gems could…could fuse,” Victor said, his voice wavering. He couldn’t believe he had thought about fusion let alone saying those words out loud. If his superiors found out about this…

“I thought it was made up,”  Victor said, shaking his head.

“We fused?” Yuuri asked dumbfounded. He had heard about gems fusing only in passing. It was typically used for warrior gems when trying to create a more powerful weapon. He didn’t think they were trying to be a weapon, but the two gems fusing did seem to make sense. He supposed it was the only perfectly logically explanation for what had happened. It did explain why he had looked so much like Victor, why he had his gem on his chest, why he felt so lonely now.

“I don’t know. Maybe? It’s the only thing I can think of,” Victor explained. Yuuri could tell from his voice that he was rather agitated by all of these questions and wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

“How?”

Victor sighed. “When two gems are in sync, they can combine to create a new gem, one more powerful than the two separate.” Victor locked eyes with Yuuri, his blue eyes unwavering. “It’s known as fusion.”

“Fusion,” Yuuri said, rolling the foreign word on his tongue. Surprisingly, he liked the way it sounded.

“But as powerful as it is, fusion is forbidden,” Victor warned. “A fusion is the reason for our last rebellion which shattered a Diamond. Fusion has now been outlawed in fear history will repeat itself.”

Yuuri looked down, his eyes couldn’t dare meet Victor’s. He didn’t mean to do something illegal, let alone drag his master down with him.

“You can’t tell anyone that we fused,” Victor said, his voice dark and serious. He had never heard Victor use that tone, especially not towards him. Victor was usually one for cheerful promises, not stern warnings. He knew the situation must be dire if he spoke in this tone.

“Victor…”

“Just promise me,” he said, almost begging now.

Yuuri stared at Victor’s blue eyes. As calm as he tried to make his outward expression, Yuuri knew the truth. He could hear his mind racing, his mind thinking of all the possibilities. Of Yuuri being ripped from Victor. Of being forced into slavery. Of being put back into the bubble. Of being shattered forever.

“I promise,” he agreed, hoping his words would subside Victor’s thoughts, at least for now.

“Good,” Victor hummed, satisfied with Yuuri’s answer.

“You should get going,” Yuuri stated, noting the time. He didn’t want to disturb the moment he was sharing with Victor, but it would be a shame if he made his master late for work. Besides, he couldn’t have anyone expecting anything was out of ordinary, not after they had done something that was outlawed.

“They’re expecting you at the hospital,” Yuuri continued.

“I don’t want to leave,” Victor admitted. His hand drew soothing circles on Yuuri’s knuckles. “Not now.”

Yuuri patted Victor’s hand, hoping he could give him some peace of mind. “You must.”

“Ah, very well,” Victor hummed in agreement and stood up.

“Would you like me to draw a bath for when you return?” Yuuri asked. He silently hoped his master would allow him to do some menial task to clear his mind.

Victor sighed, shaking his head. “That’s not necessary.”

“Alright. I will see you later,” Yuuri said, bidding Victor goodbye.

Yuuri watched as Victor left their hall. It hasn’t been the first time he had been left alone. Yet, it was the first time Yuuri felt empty. He knew he shouldn’t, he even promised. Whatever has happened between them was wrong and unnatural. It was illegal and he could be shattered for even thinking about fusing again.

Despite all of that, he yearned to fuse with Victor. Maybe it was the adrenaline from his dance or maybe just the bond he had formed with his master, but he longed to fuse with Victor again. Something about it felt invigorating. The way their bodies melded together, as if their hearts were one. Yuuri had never felt that way before.

“Fusion,” he repeated to no one in particular, enjoying the way the foreign word rolled off his tongue.

_The end?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! If you did, please leave a kudos/comment! They are really appreciated!  
> If you have any ideas for this AU, feel free to leave them below! I'd love to hear your thoughts about where you want this plot to go (if you would like me to continue).   
> Also, please follow me on tumblr @jesse-rae-on-ice! I post a lot of yuri on ice plus more #YOIgemAU stuff!
> 
> Please check out my other fics as well!  
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
